


Be Sure to Pass the Message On

by Drag0nst0rm



Series: Dust to Dust [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Probably Not Ant-Man and the Wasp Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: “Scott, something’s happening. I don’t - Scott, I need you to come get Cassie, now. Scott - ”





	Be Sure to Pass the Message On

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own Marvel.

**2:25 p.m. Call to Maggie Lang.**

“Honey, I don’t think I’m going to be home for a while. They’re saying there might be another invasion. It’s all hands on deck. I’m not going to be able to pick Cassie up after school today.”

“I understand. I can do it. Just stay safe, okay?”

 

**3:32 p.m. Call to Scott Lang.**

“Scott, of all the times for you to go off the grid - Pick up. Please pick up. They’re saying crazy things on the news. Paxton’s still at work, so I’m just here with Cassie. Is there any way - ”

“Scott, something’s happening. I don’t - Oh, no, please, no - Scott, I need you to come get Cassie, now, Scott - ”

 

**3:35 p.m. Call to Scott Lang.**

“Daddy? Daddy, something happened to Mommy. Where are you?”

 

**3:40 p.m. Call to Lang house.**

“Cassie? Cassie, sweetie, this is Hope. Do you remember me?”

“Mm-hm. Where’s Daddy?”

“Scott’s - Scott can’t . . . Scott can’t be here right now, so I’m going to come stay with you until Paxton gets home, alright?”

“I want Daddy.”

“ . . . I know. I know, sweetheart. The roads are getting crazy, so it might take me awhile, alright? I want you to go upstairs and lock yourself in the bathroom with Antony II until I come get you. Can you do that?”

“Okay. When you get here, can you help Mommy?”

“I don’t know, sweetie. I’ll try.”

 

**4:02 p.m. Call to (blocked number).**

“Scott, I’ve got to tell you, this is not a good time.”

“This is the Wasp. Scott’s gone.”

*sharp breath* “What’s your status?”

“I was - on my way to his daughter. She’s on her own.”

“You don’t sound good.”

“Yeah, well, I - “

“Wasp? Are you still there?”

“The roads are - death traps. I’m not . . . I’m not going to make it there. I tried everyone else - “

“Give me the address. I’ll be there.”

 

**4:04 p.m. Call to Lang house.**

“Cassie, there’s been a - a change in plans.”

“Miss Hope?”

*ragged breathing*

“Miss Hope!”

*call disconnected*

 

**5:57 p.m. Call to Lang house.**

“Hi, Cassie. I’m sorry if the quinjet scared you. It was the fastest way to get here. Will you let me in?”

*sniff* “Miss Hope told me not the open the door.”

“That’s good advice. Did Miss Hope tell you there was a change in plan?”

“ . . . Yeah.”

“Well, that’s me. I work with your dad sometimes. I’m Hawkeye.”

“Who’s crying?”

“That’s my son Nathaniel. He’s pretty scared right now. You think you could come give him a hug?”

“ . . . Okay. But if you’re bad, Antony’s going to get you.”

“You’ve got a deal.”

*call ends*

**Author's Note:**

> Skip this if you read "Shall We Feast Eternal?"
> 
> As those of you who follow me might remember, every year in July I hit you with a deluge of short one shots to celebrate my beta's birthday.
> 
> July will be here before we know it, and I have a lot to do between now and then. Unfortunately, I have a small problem.
> 
> I need 23 stories. I currently have ideas for . . . we'll call it eleven, and at least one of those is kind of iffy.
> 
> So! I am opening myself up for prompts, and I'll be posting this message about it on every story I post between now and then. There are no guarantees, I'm afraid - Whether or not I take the prompt will be entirely up to whether or not I think my beta would like it and whether I can think I can pull the story off. A few guidelines that should help:
> 
> \- Any fandom I've written for before is fair game. If I haven't written for it before, you can still ask, but if my beta isn't into whatever fandom it is, it's not going to get written for this. If you would like to check out the kinds of stories my beta's written or favorited to check your fandom against, go check out MegMarch1880.
> 
> \- The prompt has to have the potential to end happily. My beta loves romance, fluff, humor, and family feels, not stories that end with tissue boxes and pillows getting thrown at the offending author's head. If you want examples of what I've used before, I've compiled the fics I've given for the last two Christmases into two series, "On the Twelfth Day of Christmas" and "Winter Wonderland."
> 
> \- It needs to be something that can reasonably be covered by a oneshot. I don't have time to write twenty-three novel length fics.  
> \- My usual writing guidelines still apply. I won't be writing slash, smut, or heavily political stuff.
> 
> Because I'm doing this because I desperately need ideas, feel free to submit as many as you would like! Submit one. Submit thirteen! Submit more than twenty-three for that matter!
> 
> If I do end up using your prompt, I'll credit you in the author's note, and I'll gift the story to you as well as to my beta.


End file.
